Gotta Want It
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Edward & Bella's college graduation. "You worked hard to hold onto your scholarship and even though things have been tough, you've been tougher. I don't even know how to say this out loud. I'm damn proud of you Bella and I'm glad to call you mine." ExB Drabble fic.A All human.


**Summary: Edward & Bella's college graduation. "You worked hard to hold onto your scholarship and even though things have been tough, you've been tougher. I don't even know how to say this out loud. I'm damn proud of you Bella and I'm glad to call you mine." ExB Drabble fic.**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me and neither do the song lyrics.**

_Flame is the fire that fuels the dream _

_That powers, the engine that turns the world _

_Passion is lightning that creates a spark _  
_That lives in the heart of a boy and girl _

_Everyone tries in their own way _  
_Everyone lives for a dream _  
_The stars in the heavens can tell you _  
_To believe is a powerful thing _

_You've gotta want it from the bottom of your heart _  
_You've gotta give it everything you've got _  
_You've gotta live it and never let it go _  
_Feel it so completely, _  
_Body, mind and soul. _

_You Gotta Want It- Roberta Gold._

"I'm so proud of you baby!" cries Mom, enveloping me in a tight hug as I walk towards her with my diploma in hand.

Today's the day I've graduated college. "Thanks", I say with a smile on my face, returning her embrace. Renee can be over-emotional, especially on occasions such as this one. It's not every day that your daughter gets her college diploma so I'm not going to do anything to control her emotional display.

"Well done Isabella", says Dad, coming up from behind me and patting my back. "Well done."

I smile at him. My relationship with my father, Charlie has extremely difficult in the last few years. It wasn't always like this but ever since my parents got divorced and Dad re-married, my brother and I have somewhat distanced away from him.

It wasn't intentional but it just happened. Jasper- my brother- still hasn't had a proper conversation with Dad in over five years and no matter how much I try to persuade him to, the kid just won't listen to me.

"It means a lot that you came", I tell him sincerely. Charlie hadn't planned to come, saying that he didn't want to spend an evening of awkwardness with my mother but once he saw how disappointed I was, he swallowed his pride and came. He also spoke with Mom in polite tones so I'm really happy with this progress.

This shows that someday down the road, they can possibly be friends.

Or so I hope.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world", he replies with slightly teary eyes. "My girl's all grown up now."

Wow. I didn't expect this. "I don't know what to say", I tell him. "I'm so grateful that you came and-"

"You don't have to make me understand", he says. "I get it, girlie."

"Izzy", says fourteen year old Jasper with a smirk on his face. "When do I get my treat?"

"What?" I say.

"I want a present", he says. "What am I getting?"

Little punk! "What do you want?" I ask nicely.

"You're actually going to?" he sounds surprised.

"Yeah", I shrug. "There's no harm to it, is there?"

I'm about to add something when I'm hugged once more. "Edward?" I yelp.

"Tis me", says my best friend. "Congrats Swan."

"Congrats to you too", I grin and throw my arms around his neck. "We're graduates!"

My father eyes us suspiciously. "Edward Masen, is that you?" he says. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"'Oh hello sir", answers Edward, consciously withdrawing his hand from around my waist.

It wouldn't do well if Charlie found out about our relationship like this. Edward and I; we're not just good friends. We're more than that. We understand each other better than anyone else, we have the same aspirations in life, we're determined and somewhere along the way, somewhere along these years, we've fallen in love.

But he's not my boyfriend. The word is too casual for my liking and everyone uses it. He prefers to say that he's my current fiance and husband in the near future.

Dad probably has a rough idea of my feelings toward Edward. How could he not, considering the fact that I speak of him all the time? He hasn't said anything against us though which means that he doesn't mind.

'Cause if he did, there would be hell to pay.

Mom knows and she simply adores Edward while my little brother worships the ground he walks on. (Role model thing going on over here)

"How're you doing boy?" continues Dad.

"I'm great", says Edward respectfully. "You?"

Mom comes up to us. "Uh Charlie, the kids and I planned to go to dinner tonight and we'd really like it if you could join us", she says.

Dad rubs at the back of his neck. "I dunno Renee. I've got to head back home soon. Sue's waiting."

I make a face at the mention of my stepmother. Thank goodness that I only had a limited number of tickets otherwise the wicked witch of the west would have accompanied Dad to my graduation and I really wouldn't have enjoyed that.

"Just go already", I say coldly. "Your wife's waiting."

"Screw it", he mutters under his breath. "She can keep on waiting. I'm going out with my family."

Mom beams at him, Jazz rolls his eyes and Edward squeezes my hand tightly.

.

.

.

On our way to the parking lot, Edward pulls me to the side. "I'm proud of you", he says seriously.

I nod. "You're the third or fourth person to say that this evening."

"It's true", he says. "You worked hard to hold onto your scholarship and even though things have been tough, you've been tougher. I don't even know how to say this out loud. I'm damn proud of you Bella and I'm glad to call you mine."

"Yours?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Mine", he laughs. "I'm not the possessive type but if I were, I'd have my name written over your face so everyone could know who you're with."

It's my turn to laugh now. "I don't know what to say to that", I say, folding my hands across my chest and looking up at his emerald green eyes. I almost sigh out loud when I notice how beautiful they are.

"You deserve this."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"You wanted a diploma so you got a diploma", he says. "It wasn't easy, you know."

"I do know", I say. "But it was easier knowing that I had your support every step of the way." I'd hate to think what would have happened to me if I hadn't found a support system in Edward.

I'd been having a difficult time. Moving away from home, my issues with my father, financial problems and so much more.

"You'll always have me", he says solemnly."I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not", I smile. "I'm not letting you."

**Well... what do you think of this? Hope ya enjoyed. Pls review! :)**


End file.
